


Memories Before Rest

by M_spn_e26



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Richard and Mary Parker are mentioned a little bit too, Tony Stark adopted Peter Parker, reliving memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter thought it was just the strongest case of deja vu ever, but then he realizes it’s something completely different.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Memories Before Rest

Peter is having a serious case of deja vu right now. But he doesn’t want to waste time thinking about it right now. He’s too excited, and nervous to think about anything else. Maybe feeling a little unsure too. And very tired from the sleepless night before.

Currently, he is walking away from the subway station towards Midtown High school for his first day. Ben has been telling him these absolutely awful dad jokes to try to ease his nerves until he stops at the sidewalk in front of the school. Ben had come with him to get him a little breakfast treat for his first day, it was super good if a little messy.

Peter keeps walking towards the front doors of the school but just before walking in he turns around and waves happily back to Ben. “I’ll see you soon Pete,” Ben waves and stands looking back at him with a sad, but proud smile across his face.

So Peter turns to go in, feeling more unsure now that he’s at the door. The second Peter walks in and sees the empty hallway he remembers. He graduated from Midtown High School already. He remembers the ceremony and the loud cheers from May and his Dad smiling proudly at him from the back giving him a double thumbs-up.

Then he frowns as he remembers the screeches and the metal digging into him and the pain that he experienced - a pain that while less sharp than before, never really left him. And his father - back then just Tony - picking him up from the hospital and helping him make the funeral arrangements.

Then, he looks down at himself. He’s no longer in his hoodie and sugar spotted science t-shirt, but in his Spider-Man suit.

Looking down to the end of the hallway feeling strangely calm he starts to walk down, looking into the classrooms as he goes. Then he gets to one of the achievements cases.

The big trophy the AcaDec team got for winning Nationals during their 3rd year sits off-center. A photo left of the trophy of the team smiling at the camera, grinning with pride at their achievement. They even got MJ to smile for the photo, a little bit at least.

Peter smiles and walks down a little further along the case. The photo of Ned and him on the end of the shelf grinning, holding their science fair certificates. They had gotten first and second place and had gone out with May for Thai to celebrate afterwards.

He turns away to keep walking down the hallway. Looking left he sees his old physics classroom, further down his old chemistry room - he remembers getting the field trip form that changed his whole life there. The memories he has in these rooms and during these years playing through his mind like a slideshow as he walks.

All the old photos of smiling students hanging on walls and displayed in cases, some people that he was with for four years. Some of his own photos mixed in, of club meetings and parties and senior gatherings.

The further down the hallway he gets, the more tired he feels. His pace slows and he staggers to the side every few meters. When a pain shoots through his stomach he leans over and brings his hand up to his abdomen, he feels the wetness and he looks down again. His normally brightly colored suit is torn in several places and stained a dark red with dirt caked to it, there’s a red liquid on his hand and running down his chest and stomach.

Now, all Peter wants to do is lie down and sleep. He can feel in his gut that if he goes through the doorway at the end of the hall that he will be safe and able to rest. Then he hears the shouts coming from behind him.

“Hey, Underoos! You stay with me! You don’t get to go before I do! Remember we talked about you having that roast at my funeral and you don’t want to miss th-“

Peter feels confusion run through him as he’s looking around not seeing anyone but clearly hearing the voice that sounds like his father?

“Hey! Wake up, this isn’t the best pl- oh, oh god no-“

“Rhodes he’s really bad, it’s really bad this time- god there’s so much blood,” his voice sounds shaky and Peter wants to help him but, “Hey Pete, c’mon plea-“

But now, Peter knows. As the memories of the fight come back to him he knows what’s really happening now. He doesn’t really have a choice here.

He feels like- no he knows he has to go through the door, no matter how much he wants to help him. He can now hear Ben and May calling him from the other side of the door, and he can hear his parents too. He just _knows_ in his gut that that’s them, despite not having any clear memories of them.

So he goes, and all the pain, unease, and weariness disappear. He feels a new kind of warmth he’s never felt before.

He’s had a lifetime of energetic rambles and constant movement, running to make it to places on time and heroism with and without powers. Running on caffeine some days feeling exhausted because he can never get enough sleep because there’s just _so much_ he wants and needs to do, but not enough time in the day. So he took as much time of night as he could instead.

Then Peter Parker goes still and silent. And feeling warm and safe enveloped in the arms of his parents and his Aunt and Uncle, Peter Parker finally rests.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, how was it? This just came to me and I had to sit down and write it (and ignore all the homework just burning a hole in the back of my head). Has anyone else just been drowning in homework since school started?
> 
> But I would love to hear any thoughts you have on my little story - any suggestions, tips, constructive criticism or just whatever you wanna say.


End file.
